La escuela shikon 2
by biancamandato
Summary: OIGAN SOY NUEVA EN ESTAS COSAS Y ISE EL 2 CAPITULO Y LO SUBI PERO CUANDO IVA A HACER EL CAPITULO 3 NO ME ACORDE COMO TERMINOEL 2 Y NO LO PUDE LEER ASI K ACA LO ISE DENUEVO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA VES NO ME VOY A OLVIDAR NADA PERDONENME NO LO VUELVO A REPETIR


Escuela Shikon No Tama. Hola soy kagome higurashi, cabello negro clargo, con flequillo buen cuerpo segun algunas personas, Mis ojos son cafes, toco la guitarra y canto pero nunca frente a alguien, mis amigos son: Sango hinamaru: una chica hermosa, alta de cabello cafe y ojos del mismo color, toca la bateria y el piano. Miroku takeda: Algo alto, ojos negros con un toque de violeta, cabello negro atado en una coleta pequeña, gusta de sango pero ella no lo toca la bateria y guitarra electrica pero el dice que prefiere la bateria. Inuyasha taisho: Alto, cabello plateado y largo, ojos ambares como la miel, es fuerte, celoso y atractivo. Bien comensemos: Era un dia soleado, una somnolienta kagome se despertaba dentro de un bulto de sabanas la chica se paro se fue al baño, se dio un baño y se arreglo muy bien ella tenia un toque de gusto impecable y con algo de frances habia vivido alli 4 años y le habia bastado para ser una genia de la moda, se miro al espejo se coloco una pollera roja (N/A: no tan corta como la de el anime pero no tan larga) y una remera blanca con una guitarra estampada se puse el sueter de la escuela y se dirigio a la casa de sus amigos para pasar a buscarlos pero antes llamo a todos a la ves por su celular miroku y inuyasha no contestaron asi k hablaban sango y kagome. Kagome-Holaa! chicos estan listos? yo si Sango-Holaa! kagome si yo ya estoy, y estoy de estreno! Kagome- De veras! yo igual que tienes? Sango: Pollera roja a cuadros , remera con estanpa de ROCK! medias asta la rodilla negras y botas negras. Kagome: genial el mio lo veras cuando llegue no tengo ganas de explicar. (FIN DE LA CONVERSASION TELEFONICA) Kagome tomo su morral de "AVRIL LAVIGNE" y se marcho a lo de sango. Faltaba una cuadra para llegar con Sango y de pronto 2 chicos planeaban algo. Miroku- Inuyasha! shh quiero asustar a la señorita kagome nunca se asusta con nada es mi oportunidad. Inuyasha-Como fastidias miroku.. pero te ayudare sera divertido! u.u Miroku- De acuerdo a la 1! a las 2! y yaa! Inuyasha Y Miroku: BUUUUUUUUU! Kagome- Hola chicos! u.u buen intento pero no lo lograran! Miroku-Señorita kagome como es que no se asusta! Inuyasha- es verdad kagome es como si fueras un fantasma! o,o Kagome- Pero que diceen! claro que no soy un fantasma solo no me podran asustar nunca. u.u Ya estaban llegando a lo de sango, llegaron y kagome llamo. Kagome- *aplaudiendo* SANGOO! Sango salio apurada para no llegar tarde. Sango- Hola kagome. Hola chicos! *.* Miroku,Inuyasha y Kagome- SANGOOO MIRA QUE HORA ESS A CORRER! Una sango media aturdida se echo a correr Kagome que llevava su guitarra colgada en la espalda se quedaba atras por que no queria patear la guitarra, Inuyasha al ver que kagome estaba atras le grito. Inuyasha- KAGOME! APURATE LA GUITARRA NO SE VA A MORIR! Kagome- NO ME IMPORTA NO LA VOY A PATEAR! Inuyasha rendido corrio asta kagome y le saco la guitarra y asi llegaron a tiempo. u,u Entraron cansados y agitados, inuyasha le devolvio la guitarra a kagome. La escuela Shikon No Tama era una de las mas prestigiadas por tener 4 opciones de categoria. 1) Musica. 2) historia de la musica 3)canto 4)baile era una escuela para los que terminaron la secundaria y aseguraban que la musica era su vida. se podia escoger 3 categorias por grupo, los grupos consistian de 4 personas el de kagome era miroku inuyasha y sango, ellos eligieron musica, canto y baile, la primera clase era musica. Inuyasha- Kagome si llegamos a llegar tarde por tu guitarra yo mismo la aniquilo u.u Kagome- Intentalo y terminas en el piso! u.u Sango Y Miroku- si siguen discutiendo no llegaremos. Inuyasha Y Kagome- 1, 2, 3, A CORRER! Y asi los amigos corrieron pero se detubieron bruscamente cuando se escucho a kagome y sango desplomarse en el piso y con una marca roja en sus cachetes, se dieron vuelta y vieron quien estaba, eran Kikio Y Kagura las 2 odiaban a kagome y sango pero no se sabia por que. Los chicos levantaron a las chicas y cuando pasaron por al lado de kikio y kagura las empujaron con el hombro. kikio y kagura se quedaron con la boca abierta. Miroku- señorita kagome, sango estan bien? Sango Y Kagome- Eso creo. Inuyasha- que tontas! por que no se la devolvieron? Sango- INUYASHA! Si nos sacan de este colegio nos llevan a las dos a francia eso quieres? Inuyasha- A ciertoo.. lo siento. Llegaron al fin al salon pero tarda :C entraron como alma que lleva el diablo pero aun asi el Profesor Sershomaru los vio. - GRUPO 10! TARDE OTRA VES? Inuyasha,Kagome,Miroku y Sango-LO SENTIMOS PROFESOR SERSHOMARU *asiendo reverensia* -*suspirando* Como siempre pasen y cantaran primero u.u Inuyasha- Kagome canta y ase guitarra 2, yo guitarra 1, miroku bateria, sango teclado. Kagome cantando la escribo ella a la cansion: Oye hermano, hay un camino sin fin por recorrer Oye hermana, sabes que el agua es dulce pero la sangre es más espesa Oh si el cielo llegase a caer Por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que no pudiera hacer Oye hermano, ¿Aún crees en los demás? Oye hermana, ¿Me pregunto si aún crees en el amor? Oh si el cielo llegase a caer Por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que no pudiera hacer ¿Qué pasaría si me alejo de casa? Oh hermano voy a escucharte decir ¿Qué pasaría si lo pierdo todo? Oh hermana quiero ayudarte Oh si el cielo llegase a caer Por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que no pudiera hacer Oye hermano, hay un camino sin fin por recorrer Oye hermana, ¿Me pregunto si aún crees en el amor? Oh si el cielo llegase a caer Por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que no pudiera hacer ¿Qué pasaría si me alejo de casa? Oh hermano voy a escucharte decir ¿Qué pasaría si lo pierdo todo? Oh hermana quiero ayudarte Oh con el cielo derrumbándose Por ti, no hay nada en este mundo que no pudiera hacer (FIN DE LA CANSION ) Todo El Salon- WUUUUUUOOOOOOO SIII SON GENIALES. Kagome- GRASIAS! U.U Ya habia pasado la clase y era la hora de comer en el colegio. Kagome se compro un pastelito con caramelo rosa, sango uno igual pero con caramelo rojo, y miroku y inuyasha un troso de pastel de chocolate. Kagome y Sango- Dioss Estoo Es Deli Deli-ciosooo Inuyasha Y miroku- o.o o.o o.o o.o Kagome- oigan no me siento bien, Voy al baño. Sango me acompañas? Sango- Claro! CHICOS! -.- NO SE COMAN MI PASTEL -.- Los chicos- claro o.o -YA EN EL BAÑO CON LAS CHICAS- Kagome estaba en el baño y vomito en el inodoro del baño. sango la escucho y dijo, Sango- Kagome! te encuentras bien? quieres que nos vallamos del colegio? Kagome- no no no, no quiero irme hoy viene el productor. *kagome sale del baño* Sango- pero kagome te ves mas palida. Kagome- a de ser por el vomito no digas nada. Sango- y a los chicos? Kagome- Bueno a ellos si. - EL GRUPO DE AMIGOS SALIO AL PATIO- Todos se sentaron en ronda bajo un arbol, kagome se alejo unos metros y fue al columpio (N/A sisi lo se ise a kagome algo infantil pero bue es mi fic) Mientras kagome estaba en el columpio sango le conto todo lo que paso en el baño a los chicos y todos se levantaron y fueron a donde estaba kagome y fueron con kagome pero ella sabia que la agarrarian y la llevarian a su casa asi que se echo a correr parecia estar mejor. Kagome- NO ME AGARRARANN! :p Kagome choca con kikio y se cae de bruses kikio le dice Kikio- QUE IMPRUDENTE! Kagome- Ki ki kikio lo siento no te vi o.o Kikio- PUES HAORA ME VERAS! * levanto la mano como para pegarle a kagome pero sango llego y antes de que la mano llegara tomo de la mano a kagome y la arrastro asta aser que kikio se caiga por fallar en pegar. Kikio- TUU! COMO TE ATREVES! TU AMIGA ES UN INUTIL Y NO SE DEFIENDO SOLA? en ese momento llegaron los chicos y escucharon. Kagome se levanto del piso y miro a kikio Kagome *tranquila*- Sabes kikio? todos los años desde que llegue aqui me has molestado, humillado y asta pegado pero me arte hasta aqui llego mi limite* y se agacho y le paso el pie a kikio asiendo que se callera. y se fue FINN ESPEREN EL OTRO LES JURO QUE COMO FAN DE INUYASHA TERMINO ESTE FIC CUESTE LO QUE CUESTE ASI QUE COMENTEN POR SER EL PRIMER CAPITULO ES DEBIL PERO LUEGO PASARAN MAS COSAS INESPERADAS QUE LAS TENGO PREPARADAS. * 


End file.
